wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Blacksmith
The Blacksmith is a Building but it cannot be upgraded. A blacksmith's capabilities increase when your main character reaches certain levels. The Blacksmith building becomes available at level 10. As of patch 2.1, you no longer need to access your blacksmith by clicking on the building itself; instead, you now click on the Blacksmith icon from your hotlist at the bottom of the screen. Enchant Enchanting uses Gold to increase an item's primary stats (the ones written in white). The chance of an upgrade succeeding starts at 100% and drops by 10% for each enchantment already on the item. If an upgrade fails, the gold used to pay for the upgrade is consumed. Luck Stones can be used to increase the chance of the upgrade succeeding. But if the upgrade fails anyway, the luck stone is also consumed. Each upgrade is more expensive than the last. The costs depends on the level of the item and it's rarity. Each item also has a maximum upgrade level. Once the item reaches this level, it cannot be upgraded any further. Further information about enchantment costs can be found here: Enchanting Equipment Socket (Unlocked at level 15) Allows you to place Gems in existing sockets on items which then grants you the gem's bonuses while you have the item equipped. Attached gems can be detached (and moved to another item, if you like) for a small price in gold: *Level 1 gem: 200 gold *Level 2 gem: 500 gold *Level 3 gem: 1000 gold *Level 4 gem: 2000 gold *Level 5 gem: 3000 gold *Level 6 gem: 4000 gold *Level 7 gem: 5000 gold *Level 8 gem: 6000 gold Synthesis (Unlocked at level 15) Allows you to combine items to make more powerful items. A list of all synthesizable items can be found under Synthesis Recipes. Refine (Unlocked at level 19) Allows you to use Refinement Crystals to randomly change the bonus stats on an existing piece of equipment to hopefully make it more suited for your character's build. The cost to refine an item is based on its rarity: *Common (white) equipment cannot be refined *Uncommon (green) equipment consume 1 *Rare (blue) equipment consume 4 *Epic (purple) and Legendary (orange) equipment consume 18 Different levels of equipment may cost different levels of refinement crystal to refine: *Equipment of level 1-29 consume level 1 refinement crystals *Equipment of level 30-59 consume level 2 refinement crystals *Equipment of level 60-79 consume level 3 refinement crystals *Equipment of level 80 consume level 4 refinement crystals Possible refinement options: *PATK (only on Knight or Archer items) *MATK (only on Mage items) *PDEF *MDEF *HP *Crit *Block *Charisma *Strength (only on Knight or Archer items) *Intellect (only on Mage items) *Defense *Endurance Values of bonuses depends on level of refinement (1-10), as well as level and rarity of items. Recycle (Unlocked at level 19) Allows you to convert equipment that are at least somewhat rare into Refinement Crystals. The more rare and valuable the item, the more Refinement Crystals you get back. *Common (white) equipment cannot be recycled *Green-bordered equipment give 1 *Blue-bordered equipment give 4 *Purple-bordered equipment give 18 Different levels of equipment may provide different levels of refinement crystal: *Equipment of level 1-29 will give level 1 refinement crystals *Equipment of level 30-59 will give level 2 refinement crystals *Equipment of level 60+ will give level 3 refinement crystals Convert (Unlocked at level ?) Allows you to convert Gems, Divinity Stones, Diamonds and Resistance Crystals, as well as split Dual Gems up. Holy Forge (Unlocked at Class Advancement) Allows a further enchantment (forge) for lvl 80 equipment by using Vulcan's Hammers x5 (obtained in King's Seal Shop, Sacrifices, Purgatory Maze, weekly and hell mode dungeons and events) and Vulcan's Stove x 15 (obtained from Defend the Sylph Atoll, Underground Maze, Sacrifices, Purgatory Maze, weekly and hell mode dungeons and events) first and then Vulcan's Stithy and Vulcan's Clamps after 8-10 holy forge for mythic gear. There's a total of 80 levels of upgrading with hammers and stoves and another 80 with stithies and clamps, both divided into 8 Holy Forge levels, each one containing 10 grades. The maximum enchanting is determined by player's advanced class title. As the grades and levels increases, the success rate drops, but there's a blessing bar that helps in success rate. Each fail in enchant increases blessing bar by 5%. When enchanted successfully, blessing bar automatically goes back to zero. Furthermore, stats are added to the equip each 2 enchantings (odd enchantings adds a star contour to equip that doesn't add a bonus and even enchantings fill this star contour), which makes a total of 40 extra bonuses for each equipment. Vulcan's Hammers/Stoves Vulcan's Clamps/Stithies After getting to higher level (ex. past 1-10) the grade level and cost resets, keeping the previous bonuses. Amount of gold to use Vulcan's Stithies and Clamps on mythic equipment is exactly twice as much as the regular one. Category:Buildings